<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drag Me to Hell Already by Amlusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215293">Drag Me to Hell Already</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlusa/pseuds/Amlusa'>Amlusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlusa/pseuds/Amlusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-shots I write when I need to get out a little creative energy.</p><p>I'll update tags as I go, for now, enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anders/Female Hawke, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Armory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ruckus from the courtyard woke Ellana from her deep, blissfully dreamless sleep with a start. She cursed and threw off the blankets and furs she had piled on top of herself in an effort to ward off the cold that had followed her since Haven. She'd been back from the nightmare of Crestwood for all of 12 hours and already her rest had been interrupted. Again.</p><p>She dressed quickly in nothing but her boots, tunic, and breeches and barreled down the stairs, jerking her wild blonde curls in to some semblance of a plait. One ringlet fell down her forehead as she burst into the throne room, the nobles nearby jumping at the sudden BANG and stuttering out varying sickly sweet greetings. She waved them off in her storm towards the double doors, struggling to rein in the ambient magic seeping from her in her anger. She approached the double doors and was brought to a halt by the sight in the courtyard.</p><p>A ring of cheering soldiers surrounded a shirtless Commander Rutherford and an equally shirtless Blackwall circling each other, crouched in defensive positions. As Ellana's anger dissipated into something a little more difficult to determine, Blackwall lunged at the Commander, catching his leg in an attempt to bowl him over. The Commander let out a bark of laughter and held his ground, grabbing a hold of Blackwall's other leg.</p><p>"Well," a crisply accented sigh came from Ellana's right as Dorian approached in an uncharacteristic state of deshevelment. "At least if they were being loud, they gave us something titillating to watch."</p><p>"Indeed." Vivienne's sultry tone approached from Ellana's left. "Boys will be boys, as they say." Rutherford swept Blackwall up by the leg, effectively flipping him over, and pinned him face down in the dirt. They struggled against each other for a moment, until Rylen dashed out and flattened himself on the ground, counting to three. The crowd roared as Rutherford was declared the winner. He stood and pounded the air, inciting another roar from the crowd. </p><p>"Excuse me, my loves." Ellana said, starting down the stairs towards the crowd. "I have some retribution to enact." </p><p>The crowd parted before her as she approached the ring. Blackwall and the Commander clasped hands, then Rutherford turned to the crowd. He was all gold, practically radiating energy, a ferocious grin plastered across his face. His hair was mussed up in golden ringlets, sweat dripping off him from exertion. His normally tempered amber gaze was pure gold, nearly crazed. This was the most alive she'd ever seen him. It did funny things to her stomach.</p><p>"Any other foolish cubs wish to challenge the Lion of Ferelden?" Rylen roared, blue eyes as vibrant as the autumn sky, spittle flying from his mouth. </p><p>This is some animalistic shit right here, Ellana thought as she stepped forward. The energy was certainly intoxicating. </p><p>"This meek cub would like to step into the ring." She called, drawing every eye in the courtyard to her. She pulled her tunic over her head, thankful she had chosen to put on a full breast retainer rather than just a breast band, and tossed it, along with her knife and boots, to Cassandra, who caught them with a mortified expression on her face. She turned to Rylen and the Commander. </p><p>"Ho ho! The Dragoness of the South wishes to challenge our Commander in hand to hand combat!" The crowd renewed it's fervor as Ellana approached the two men, eyes boring into Rutherford's. Since the day they'd met she'd been waiting to put this man in his place. </p><p>"I'm afraid there's no magic allowed, your Worship." He said, mouth twisting into a smirk. Her blood boiled. Gone was the Commander with the gentle tone and tortured expression. This Commander was a God of War, chest heaving in bloodlust, tearing down his enemies with a flick of his sword. Their size difference was remarkable at this proximity, him standing two heads over her slight elven frame. </p><p>"That won't be a problem, Commander." She said, taking her place opposite him. His golden eyes searched her face for weakness.</p><p>"Are you sure about this, Inquisitor?" Rylen whispered to her.</p><p>"Never more." Ellana barked, not looking away from Rutherford. The tension in the ring was palpable, so thick you could taste it. She was drunk on it, the anticipation of retribution, the release of the anger she had been holding since she was told of the man he was in Kirkwall, what he had allowed to happen. Since he hadn't denied it, and further proved it by pushing the templars during their search for allies. They had snarled at each other through enough meetings, fought constantly, walking on eggshells, stalking each other as mutual predators fighting over a kill. This needed to happen, before one murdered the other on the war table. </p><p>"Fight is to the pin." Rylen said, holding an arm out between them. Ellana reined in her magic, keeping in pooled in her gut with the strange twisting sensation that had formed there. He yanked his arm back, and Rutherford immediately lunged, arm sweeping to grab her waist.</p><p>Ellana flattened, hitting the ground and drawing her knees to her chest, springing them up into his stomach. He grunted and flew over her, rolling to a stop at the edge of the ring. She sprung to her feet as he recovered and lunged again, this time going for her legs from behind. She spun out of the way, planting a heel in his back and kicking him down into the dirt. He tucked into a roll and sprung up to meet her. </p><p>It was her turn to take the offensive. As he turned to face her she lashed out, her fist connecting with his nose in a sharp crack. The crowd groaned. While he staggered, blood pouring down his face, she dropped into a crouch and kicked his legs out from underneath him, landing him face up on the ground. She paused, chest heaving, and paced around him, watching as he spat blood and glared up at her. His pupils were wide and black, a thin ring of gold around the edges.</p><p>"Had enough, Commander?" She snarled, waving a hand at him. His nose reset, and the blood slowed to a stop. "Or are you still doubting my-"</p><p>He moved faster than a man of his size had any right to, catching her legs and knocking her to the ground. Her breath left her lungs as her wounded pride screeched at her to move. She rolled away as he tried to pin her under him, nearly evading capture, except for one large hand wrapping around her forearm. He lifted her by the forearm, spinning her until she was face down in the dirt, one hand of his holding both of hers behind her back, the other pushing her head down. </p><p>"Capabilities?" He growled in her ear, one hand fisting in her braid. "Never, Inquisitor." His broad chest was heaving against her back, the scent of blood and sweat and masculinity assaulting her senses. She fought against the tensing muscles in her lower abdomen. Her rage boiled over, lending her strength. She careened back, her head making contact with his face, a resounding crack signaling the second breaking of his nose. The hand released from her braid, but not before tearing the leather strap keeping it in place. Her white blonde curls exploded around her, sections dyed red and heavy from his blood. </p><p>She spun and kicked his lower abdomen with both feet, throwing him down onto his back. She straddled his waist, pinning his arms above his head and his legs with the balls of her feet. Their faces were inches apart. He froze, face contorted into a snarl, chest heaving under her. His eyes were swallowed up in black, a hunter hunted, a predator trapped. She felt the victory within her grasp as Rylen began counting...</p><p>A knee slipped her hold and rammed up into her stomach, and the breath left her. She saw stars, edges of her vision going black as she gasped for air. Then her back hit the ground, and this time he used his entire weight to pin her, hand in her hair, wrists pinned above her head. As she struggled for breath her blood roared in her ears, his breath fanning her face, chest heaving against hers. Her stomach did a flip as she met his eyes, lips parted, their sweat and his blood mingling. She was aware in the back of her mind that Rylen had counted to three, and the crowd was roaring as their Commander was declared the winner.</p><p>Cullen released her and stood, holding a hand out to help her up. She scoffed and took it, another wave of her hand healing his broken nose. She was not a gracious loser, had never been. But she would not embarrass herself further. So she turned on her heel and stormed barefoot to the armory, which would be empty during the lunch hour. </p><p>Thankfully, she was right. She grabbed a clean towel off the nearby stack and began to wipe all essence of him from her. The rag came away red-brown, his blood marking her. Ellana was bewildered. She had never lost, even against the Iron Bull. Perhaps he had let her win...</p><p>The door to the armory opened and shut, the lock clicking into place. She didn't turn around.</p><p>"Cassandra, if you're here to give me a lecture, I'm not really in the mood."</p><p>Gentle hands turned her around, and she caught a glimpse of Rutherford's bloody face before his lips crashed into hers. Her body responded to his in kind, kissing him back with equal ferocity, hands grasping the muscled planes of his chest. He picked her up by the thighs and placed her on the workbench, running his hands up her outer thighs and bare sides while his tongue delved into her mouth. She pushed her pelvis to his, feeling the hardened length in his breeches. He groaned into her mouth, sending a shockwave of pleasure through her body. His hand fisted in her hair, yanking her head back to nip at her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone. The other hand came up to trace across her chest where the neckline of her breast retainer met her skin. His lips and teeth moved back up her mouth, invading it once more. His kisses slowed, his hand moving from her chest to her hip.</p><p>He pulled away suddenly, golden eyes boring into hers. Ellana fought to catch her breath.</p><p>"I..." he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, looking up at the ceiling. "Maker help me." His other hand was still gripping her hip. </p><p>"Is this your way of trying to get me to be more friendly?" She joked breathlessly, hands running across his biceps. He looked at her, and something in his eyes changed for a moment. Then he shut down, completely, stepping away from her.</p><p>"Forgive me, Inquisitor." He bowed to her and left the room, wiping his face on a clean towel as he went. He opened the door to Cassandra, still carrying Ellana's belongings, and gave her a cursory nod before storming out of the room. Cassandra entered, giving her a bewildered look. </p><p>"What on earth have you done to the Commander?"</p><p>"Other than breaking his nose twice?" Ellana pulled her tunic over her head, blood still rushing in her ears. "I'm not sure."</p><p>One thing was for sure, however: war room meetings were about to become impossibly awkward.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sera's Sleuthy Snarking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sera goes to sow some mayhem and accidentally intrudes upon a private moment.</p><p>Add-on to "The Armory."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sera was in the mood for some mayhem.</p><p>Not that that was out of the ordinary for her, but the ruckus in the courtyard and Ellana's multiple takedowns of Skyhold's resident jackboot had her in a particularly chipper mood. Breaking his nose once had been grand, yeah, but healing it just to break it again? Legendary.</p><p>Sera scrambled up her rooftop to the battlements that led to the armory attic Cassandra often haunted, giggling madly at the sight of Quizzy stomping into the lower armory, covered in the jackboot's blood. She looked positively exquisite covered in blood, like a vengeful goddess of havoc. </p><p>That's good, Sera thought. Hafta save that for later. </p><p>Sera slid into the armory unnoticed, looking over the bannister at the only person in power she'd ever remotely liked. Ellana was scrubbing her face with a towel, grimacing at the rusty red stains that came off. </p><p>A nice bath would help with that. From above. Unwarranted. </p><p>As Sera positioned the bucket over her inquisitorialness, the door opened again, then closed and locked. Ellana let out a frustrated sigh without turning around. Sera got ready to tip the bucket, only pausing when the jackboot himself came into view, moving toward the other elf with purpose in his stride. The man was still covered in blood. Sera elected to wait and watch, hoping for another broken nose.</p><p>"Cassandra, if you came with a lecture, I'm not in the mood." Ellana's frustrated voice carried throughout the building. Sera watched with interest as the Commander got closer and closer before placing both hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him.</p><p>Oh, this is gonna be good. She's going to see it's him, reel back and hit him right in the-</p><p>Sera held in a shriek as Cullen took her friend in his arms and kissed her roughly, backing her against a nearby workbench. She clapped a hand to her mouth, frozen in shock as she realized Ellana wasn't only allowing it to happen, but returning it. He lifted her onto the workbench by her thighs and continued to ravage her. </p><p>Suddenly he jerked away, and after a few stray words too quiet to hear from her position, he bowed and exited the room, Ellana looking very put out indeed. Sera stuffed her fist into her mouth to stifle rising giggles as Cassandra entered the room, looking completely bewildered. </p><p>"What on earth have you done to the Commander?" Cassandra asked as she approached Ellana, tossing her her tunic.</p><p>"Other than breaking his nose twice?" Ellana shrugged her tunic on over her head. Shame, that. "I'm not sure."</p><p>"Oh pish." Both women below started as Sera popped up from behind the bannister and grinned wickedly down at Ellana. "Nearly letting him ride the dragonness didn't rile him up at all."</p><p>"Sera!" Ellana screeched at the same time Cassandra shouted "You did WHAT?" </p><p>Sera cackled and flitted down the stairs as Ellana jumped to her feet. "All that hot, sweaty tusseling do it for you?" Sera mimicked a collection of lewd noises.</p><p>"That was..." Ellana gaped like a fish, her cheeks and ears turning a pretty shade of pink. "That was a miscalculation, Sera."</p><p>"Sure, yeah, a miscalculation you really liked." </p><p>"Hold on," Cassandra said, planting her hands on another workbench. "You and the Commander are infamously antagonistic towards one another. How did this even happen?" </p><p>"The hate makes it feel good, yeah?" Sera cackled wickedly as Ellana's cheeks burned brighter. </p><p>"Cassandra, I don't-" Ellana sighed and combed her fingers through her tousled curls. "It was a moment of weakness for both of us. It won't happen again." </p><p>"Doubt it." Sera let loose another string of lewd noises, then yelped as Ellana lunged for her, flying out the door with a cackle. The Inquisitor chased her across the courtyard and around the battlements for the next twenty minutes before Sera managed to hide in one of the towers, stifling snickers as Ellana tired of the search and left to prepare for the war council. </p><p>Sera tottered off towards the kitchen in search of a cake to snack on, pleased with the chaos she'd sown that morning.</p><p>And very interested to see where this story would go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short little drabble, I'm terrible at writing for Sera so any feedback is appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for all the kudos on the first chapter! Kisses to all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Phantom Limb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Days after the exalted council, the remains of the inquisition flee to skyhold to evacuate and find a new home. Ellana Lavellan finally breaks down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Numb. In more ways than one.</p><p>Hoofbeats reverberating through her body. Leather saddle chafing her thighs. Reins cutting into her right forearm. Ice biting into skin. Frozen tears cutting like diamonds. Dull ache in her left bicep.</p><p>Numb. Missing. Empty.</p><p>The gates of Skyhold approached in the distance. Vision blurred, falling, fading, white approaching, saddle beneath her falling away...</p><p>Gold and red. Warm, whiskey, amber, spice. Fear. Feeling.</p><p>Clamor and clash, voices yelling, orders given. Warm wool wrapped around her, pulse at her forhead, stubble sharp and scratching and piercing and feeling. Arms holding her above the abyss. Hay and horses, lotus and root, whispered incantations, leather replaced by warm blankets and fire. Spice receding, numb intruding. She reached out in the oppressive black, grasping for purchase, for her lifeline. Leather clad hands clutching her grasping claw. The darkness released her for a moment, deep baritone piercing the veil as was promised by another. </p><p>"I have to go. Just for now. Once we've gotten underway I will return." Leather clad hand to cheek, stroking, calming. </p><p>"She is stable, Commander, just exhausted. I will let you know if that changes."</p><p>"Immediately." The darkness pressed in, and she gave into it, warmth suffusing. All faded into the black. </p><p>Into the numb.</p><p>-------</p><p>Fire. Screaming. Blood. Three eyed wolves.</p><p>"Inquisitor! Inquisitor, please! You're safe!"</p><p>Streams of panicked Elvehn, hand grasping for the healer. Didn't she understand? Couldn't she see? They were all going to die.</p><p>"Commander! She's in a panic! I cannot calm her!"</p><p>Spice and leather, the wagon shaking. Hands grasping her shoulders. </p><p>"Ellie, Ellie it's okay." He pulled her to his chest as she sobbed, clutching at him with her one hand. He pulled her up into his lap and held her to him as she pulled herself from her visions, feeling returning in full force, pain and heat. </p><p>"Ir abelas." She cried, a pitiful choking sound. "Ir'ma abelas. Nuva mar Fen'Harel ver ma. Nuva emmar em tu salas'shiral..."</p><p>"Shhhh." Cullen stroked her loose black hair as she sobbed apologies into his shoulder, clinging to him like he was her last lifeline. The wagon shook as the healer left them, and began rocking as the procession started again. "You're safe. He cannot reach you here."</p><p>"Let him take me!" Ellana cried. "I would die a thousand times before I let him take this world."</p><p>"No." Cullen pulled back and forced her to look him in the eye. "He has taken enough from you. Do not let him take your life."</p><p>"He will take more." She cupped his face in her shaking hand. "He will take you all from me. As he has taken my family, my clan, my very soul he has rendered in half." The tears began again in earnest, pouring from her as a dam bursting within her. His bare hands brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I will die before I see him take you from me."</p><p>"Ellie..." His voice was a rough whisper. She looked up at him, determination rising from the swirling depths of despair within her. His amber eyes were wide with concern and something unidentifiable, a safe haven for her wandering soul. The feeling of belonging and safety she had fought for so long came to life in full force.</p><p>"Had I only opened my eyes and my heart to who you are sooner." </p><p>"I gave you no reason to trust me." </p><p>"And still, here you are, my dearest friend and confidant." She drooped, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You have come through hell and drag me from my own time and time again. You have shown me grace and kindness when I least deserved it. I could never repay you for that."</p><p>"Nor would I wish it." He tucked her into his chest and shifted so he was leaning against the wall. "I only ask you let me serve you in whatever cause comes next."</p><p>"Always, Cullen." She curled into him, her exhaustion weighing on her like a brick wall, listening to the steady beat of his heart. He played with a long strand of her pale hair, drawing soothing patterns into her back. She felt a comfort only he could bring her, an undercurrent of something more that had been blooming since before Solas's absence. She should have known, then. Perhaps she did, in her vehement denial. </p><p>She raised herself up to look at him, moving so she was straddling his lap. He looked at her, lips slightly parted, amber eyes turning nearly black. She leaned forward until her forehead touched his, closing her eyes against his sharp intake of breath. Her heart pounded in her chest as she nuzzled her nose against his, feeling his breath fan her face. His hands were on her hips, shaking with restraint.</p><p>"Ellana," he whispered, soliciting shivers from her. "You have been through so much in the last few days. I will not take advantage..."</p><p>"I think we've more than proved that you are incapable of even the thought, Cullen." Her lips brushed against his as she spoke, and she felt his breath catch. She pressed her lips to his, feeling a rush of elation and a sense of rightness and belonging so pure and intense tears slipped from behind her closed eyelids. He wrapped an arm around her waist and returned her kiss with one so chaste it filled her heart with a sweet ache. When they finally parted, he pressed his lips to her forehead, brushing her hair from her face. The feel of his fingers brushing the tips of her ears sent a shiver through her body. </p><p>"Stay with me, ma vhenan."</p><p>"Always." He whispered, gently lifting her from his lap and tucking her under the blankets. He ducked his head out of the moving wagon and spoke to one of his lieutenants, then returned and began removing his leather armor. Once down to his breeches and bare feet he slid beneath the blanket of the small cot, gathering her to his bare chest and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She sighed against his chest, tracing patterns through the light smattering of golden chest hair between his pectorals, letting his warmth and the rocking of the wagon lull her into a deep, dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The End of All Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was gone. </p><p>Lora fell to her knees on the dock, the water swirling before her tear filled eyes. Her hands fell in her lap, stained red with blood, his blood, the blood that had poured forth like a fountain as she slid her dagger home through his heart. His body still warmed her arms, searing heat through her, as if his life force was being siphoned from him into her blood covered hands, burning through her like acid. </p><p>He had pressed his hand to her cheek, mouth forming his last words as he died, honey colored eyes smiling at her as the light faded from them. "I will always be with you, my love." One blood stained finger had trailed from her forehead, down her ivory cheek, dropping from her chin to his lap as his final breath left him. Lora shuddered and squeezed her eyes closed against the image, choked sob wrenching from her throat, hot tears streaming down her cheeks like burning acid. </p><p>"Hawke." Varric's voice was soft, his gloved hand squeezing her shoulder. Her head whipped up to meet his concerned gaze, aquamarine meeting whiskey. </p><p>"I killed him, Varric." She said, voice rough in grief. "Anders. I killed him." </p><p>"You had to, sweetheart." Varric sank to his knees and pulled her to his chest, rocking her as she sobbed, stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry, I know you didn't have a choice. He wasn't Anders anymore." </p><p>"You tried to warn me." She hiccuped, clinging to Varric's tunic. "You told me it would end badly..."</p><p>"No, Hawke. Don't worry about me." Varric's hold tightened around her. "I'm here for you. I'll always be in your corner." </p><p>Lora dissolved into another sobbing fit, Anders' honey eyes behind her own as she clung to her friend, smearing blood trails down his tunic. They sat on the pier as the world burned around them, the sounds of yelling in the distance, Hawke grasping the one solid thing left in her life. </p><p>That was the day she eschewed her first name and became solely known as Hawke, the champion of Kirkwall. She rose every morning, grief like a shard of ice in her chest, and sat before a vanity or the glassy surface of a nearby lake, smearing red paint in a line from her hairline, down her left eye to her chin. She would never forget, never take another lover, and from then on all that was Lora was gone, and only Hawke, bound by duty and blood, remained.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short little drabble for this grey Saturday morning. I hope all my American peeps had a safe, happy Thanksgiving and got to eat way too much food with their loved ones. </p><p>Can you tell I'm in an angsty mood lately?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. War Table Tango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>****NSFW****</p><p>This is my first time writing true smut so bear with me. Cullen and Ellana reach a breaking point.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Inquisitor." </p><p>Ellana fought to keep the groan she felt bubbling up at bay as she stopped in the doorway of the war room, Leliana and Josephine escaping ahead of her. Josephine had mandated formal attire for this meeting, as the Comte de Laurent was supposed to be joining them, but the insolent man had not shown up. As a result, Ellana was stuck in an ebony velvet off-the-shoulder gown that was embroidered with golden flowers, trimmed with black lace, and had a corset she wished she could burn. Cullen's voice was calm and controlled, as if the two of them hadn't just been ripping each other's heads off for the last hour over whether or not to conscript for the Inquisition's army. "May I have a word?" </p><p>Ellana turned to see the Commander of her forces leaning on his hands against the war table, fixing Ferelden with a burning stare. She sighed and closed the war room door ahead of her, ignoring Josephine's quirked brow. "Of course, Commander. What is it you wish to discuss?" </p><p>"I-" His eyes cut upward to her and he froze, jaw clenching. Ellana raised her eyebrows at him, and he sighed, standing to his full height and rubbing a gloved hand over the back of his neck. He had been subjected to the formalwear requirement as well, in a black velvet military jacket with golden braids of rank and sashes and black leather gloves. </p><p>"Inquisitor, I-" he sighed in frustration and began removing his gloves, pacing along his side of the table like a caged lion. "May I speak candidly?" </p><p>"Perhaps." Ellana hiked her skirts up and perched on the corner of the table, folding her hands in her lap as she watched Cullen pace. "So long as it doesn't involve conscripting for soldiers. My mind is made up on that matter." </p><p>"No." Cullen came around the table to stand before her, one hand planted on his hip and the other still rubbing his neck. "No, it doesn't, I..." he groaned and put his face in his hands. "I'm an absolute idiot." </p><p>Ellana bit back a retort and sat patiently, watching her general struggle with himself. It had been a week since their encounter in the armory, and in that time the tension between them had grown razor sharp and incessantly needling. More often than not Ellana woke shaking and wanting, roused from dreams of him in varying states of debauchery, wet and unsatisfied. Her irritability with him had only increased throughout the week, both because he seemed as irritated with her as she was with him and (unfairly, but yet) he was eliciting these dreams. As the days carried on she found herself drawn to his hands, strong and sure, as he scribbled notes and moved pieces across the map, remembering how they felt on her body. She would shove these thoughts down quickly, until she was allowed to escape from the war room to her quarters, where she was forced to relieve herself so she would either be presentable for her next engagement or able to try to sleep. It was worse on the days she would catch him watching her, their eyes would meet and he would turn away, ears red and mumbling apologies. They both had avoided bringing business to each other in private all week, lest one or both of them lost their resolve and did something stupid, and had instead communicated through messengers. </p><p>Overall, the both of them were exhausted. </p><p>"I do not claim to know your mind." Cullen said, slumping next to her on the table. His signature scent of spice and sandalwood washed over her, and Ellana, to her dismay, found herself relaxing. "I can only tell you how I have felt these last days and hope you can sympathize. Bear in mind, I am not a man who is good with his own feelings-" </p><p>"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" Ellana interrupted, turning to get a better look at him. Indeed his amber eyes were sunken into black holes, the lines of his face deep and gouging. He looked at her, searched her face, and gave a crooked smile that made Ellana's stomach do a flip. </p><p>"I could ask you the same." </p><p>"Are you insulting a lady's visage? How scandalous, Commander." </p><p>"More because you're snapping at everyone like they've insulted your mother, and not just me, for once." He was grinning in earnest now. </p><p>"No, I haven't. Not well, at least." Ellana looked down at her folded hands, brow furrowed. "Since our... encounter, last week I've been distracted." </p><p>"Ah. I see." Cullen's voice had grown somber, and Ellana chanced a look at him. His amber eyes were cast down into his own lap, face drawn. "Inquisitor, I never meant to cause offense. I lost control of myself that day and-" </p><p>"Cullen." Ellana grabbed his hand before he could perjur himself further. He looked at her, eyes dark. "The only thing you have to apologize for is leaving me wet and wanting on that workbench." </p><p>His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. "I... I'm sorry, what?" </p><p>"I've been kept up thinking of you kissing me. Of the way you touched me." Ellana turned his hand over in her own, massaging the pad of his hand. "And if I was going to do anything about it or not." </p><p>Cullen's dark eyes turned nearly black. "And what did you decide?" </p><p>"At the very least it needs to be discussed. I'm rather tired of circular arguments, aren't you?" </p><p>Cullen stood, pulling his hand from her grasp and pacing in front of her, raking a hand through his hair. Golden curls sprung up in it's wake. </p><p>"If you want to have a discussion about it, then we shall have it." Cullen's voice grew heated, slightly unsteady. Ellana stood straight from her perch on the table, sensing danger. "From the moment I met you we have done nothing but bicker. We have pushed each other past control several times this year and fought like cats and dogs the rest of it. You are stubborn, headstrong, prideful, and I am much of the same. Yet for some maker damned reason, since the moment I met you," he stopped pacing, looking her dead in the eye, and Ellana could feel in that moment his passion, his frustration, his exhaustion beyond reason. "I have wanted nothing more than to make you mine. For all our similar faults, your virtues are tenfold and far surpass mine. You are kind, selfless, you care about the people under your charge, no matter who they are or where they come from. You have granted all former templars shelter, despite recruiting the mages. You have helped rebuild multiple villages and settlements. You forgave the Grey Wardens, for shit's sake." He threw a hand up. "And who the hell am I? Some farm boy with trauma to hell and back from backing the wrong cause who still, to this very day, has trouble with people who have done me no wrong?  A former lyrium addict prone to withdrawal sickness at any given moment?" Cullen approached her, amber eyes darkened to deep chocolate, until he was close enough for Ellana to see the lion engraved in his jacket buttons. "And you're telling me, that despite all this, you're willing to be with me?" </p><p>"Cullen..." Heat was rolling off him in waves, and Ellana closed the distance between them, placing a hand on his cheek. "I want you." </p><p>His mouth was on hers in that instant, hands gripping her hips, her waist, cupping the back of her neck. She was pinned against the war table, hands fisted in his jacket, keeping him against her lest they both come to their senses. Her heart was slamming against her ribcage as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tangling with hers. Her hands found his hair and scraped through it, eliciting a deep rumble of approval. She felt the curls wind around her fingers. </p><p>He broke the kiss and rested his forhead against hers, breathing heavily. Ellana trailed her fingers down his chest to the knot of his sash, toying with it. </p><p>"Come." She said, grabbing him by the hand and leading him to the side door off the war room. He followed her closely, free fingers trailing in her skirts as they ascended the spiral stairs behind the door. At the landing he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her to a stop, pressing his lips to the base of her neck. Ellana moaned, leaning back into his embrace, trails of fire burning down her body as his hands skimmed the bodice of her dress, ghosting over the swells of her breasts above the neckline of her dress as he found her pulse point and sucked, hard. She bucked back into him, a flash of heat searing through her lower abdomen. He groaned into her skin and slid a hand down her bodice, slowly, slowly, until he reached the apex of her thighs, clothed in the fabric of her many skirts and skimmed over the area, frustrating her terribly. She reached up and clutched the back of his head, pulling his head up off her neck. </p><p>"Too much clothing." She growled into his ear before pulling his earlobe between her teeth and sucking. She felt his whole body spasm behind her before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her, bridal style, up the remaining stairs and through the back storage room of her quarters. She giggled as they collapsed onto the bed, taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply, reverently, and in doing so felt her very soul sigh, a contentment overcoming her the likes of which she had never felt. She felt Cullen slow above her, sliding an arm beneath her back and rolling them onto their sides, cupping the back of her neck. The kiss broke, and they both gasped for breath, gazing into each other's eyes. </p><p>"Ellana..." he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Are you sure?" </p><p>Ellana didn't answer, instead rolling him onto his back on the bed and straddling his waist, grinding against his growing election. He hissed and arched his back, hips stuttering up against her. She hummed in satisfaction and bent over him, kissing him gently. Her fingers found the knot of his sash and untied it, sitting up and holding it between her hands, smirking down at him. </p><p>"Perhaps we save this for later?" She said, and Cullen let out a breathless chuckle before flipping them, pinning her under him and leaning down to whisper in her ear: </p><p>"I would like that very much." </p><p>She let out a strangled moan as he nipped her ear and kissed his way back to her mouth, grabbing the front of his jacket and fumbling through the buttons, untying them as his own shaking hands pulled the pins from her hair. As she finished the last button he broke from her, sitting up and pulling the jacket from his shoulders, revealing a gold vest and white undershirt beneath. She sat up with him, unbuttoning the vest as he undid his tie, pushing it off his shoulders. She moved to his belt and sword, discarding them, then untucked the hem of his shirt and pushed it up, slowly, hands splayed open as she went, feeling every ridge of muscle, every scar, every golden hair. When she finally pulled his shirt over his head and sat back, she was taken in by his broad chest, hardened planes of muscle built as a weapon, as a means of protection, marked with scars and accessorized by a trail of golden hair that disappeared beneath the waist of his breeches. She traced a slow line down his chest, over his abdomen, following the trail of hair until it disappeared beneath the ties of his breeches. She reached for the tie to undo it, but he clamped on to her wrist, tipping her chin up to look at him. </p><p>"I think you are entirely too clothed, your worship." He murmured, pressing a light kiss to her lips. She giggled then gasped as he spun her around, arms snaking around to grasp her to his chest, hands roaming the length of her torso and lips finding that perfect place on her neck. His hardened length was pressing into her back. </p><p>"Can you feel what you do to me?" He growled into her ear, hand skimming over her right breast. She let out a strangled groan, grasping the forearm circling her waist in one hand and the curls at the back of his neck with the other. His hand skimmed the exposed top of her breast before moving to the buttons of her bodice. "How hard you make me?" One button, two buttons, loosening the heavy black gown. "Every morning this week I have woken with the thought of you wrapped around my cock, calling my name." </p><p>He peeled her arms from around him to slide her gown down them, lips skimming the length of her ear. The heavy bodice fell around her knees, the chill from the room ghosting over her exposed skin. </p><p>"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered, hands smoothing down her corseted sides. "Inside and out." </p><p>"Cullen," she said weakly, resuming her hold on the back of his head and rocking back into him. He chuckled and untied her corset, barely brushing her skin as he did, and before long the accursed thing was sliding from her skin, black lace and silk guided down her body by his gentle hands. The cool air peaked her nipples, sending shivers of pleasure down her body, and she was left only in her soaked smalls. Suddenly she was beneath him again, hair splayed across the pillow, and he was kissing her deeply, reverently, his lips a beautiful caress against hers. She gasped slightly into his mouth as he settled himself between her legs, the press of his clothed election against her covered clit sending a thrill of pleasure through her. He slid a hand down her hip to her thigh and hooked it over his hip, grinding against her as he maintained his gentle attentions to her mouth. </p><p>"Cullen," she moaned as he kissed down her neck, leaving a trail of love bites as he continued to grind against her. "Cullen, if you keep this up, I don't know how much longer- ah!"</p><p>She arched as he latched onto her nipple, swirling his tongue around it in torturously slow circles before giving it a sharp flick and pulling it into his mouth, sucking. He slid one arm beneath her upper back as she buried her hand in his hair, moans echoing off the walls of her quarters. She knew the guards standing watch outside her quarters could probably hear, but as he brought her closer to this beautiful release, core growing tighter and tighter, she found she did not care. </p><p>Cullen's hand skirted down her side and hooked into her smalls, sliding them down her legs. As he shifted his weight to lavish her other breast he skimmed his fingers up the inside of her leg, brushing upward just before her dripping sex to trace the sensitive skin between her hipbome and the patch of white curls between her legs. </p><p>He sat up and began untying his breeches, and Ellana sighed, arms spread above her head, resting on the bed of white blonde curls arrayed about her head. She drew her legs up and around his thighs as he worked, dropping her knees to the side so that she was splayed before him. His eyes were black and smoldering, lips slightly parted and wet, gazing down at her as though she were something to be devoured. She felt her arousal slip down and stain the blankets. </p><p>He finished untying his smalls and stepped off the bed for a moment, turning away from her. Ellana turned on her side, pouting slightly as she watched him slide his smalls and breeches down his legs, welll muscled and covered in golden hair. But as he stood up and turned to her all pouting vanished and was replaced with a sense of anticipation. She licked her lips as he approached her again, eyeing his massive member. </p><p>He settled himself between her legs, pressing a deep, adoring kiss to her lips, and once again hiked her leg up over his hip. The tip of his cock teased her entrance, and they both groaned, Cullen physically restraining himself from jutting his hips forward. </p><p>"Are you sure, Ellana?" He whispered to her, breaking the kiss and searching her eyes. She smiled and caressed his cheek with one hand, grasping his shaft with the other. He swallowed, eyes never leaving hers. </p><p>"Yes, Cullen, I'm sure." She smiled as she guided the head of his cock to her opening. They both gasped st the connection, Ellana's hand coming back up to grasp his shoulders as he pressed into her, filling her slowly until he was fully sheathed, panting as he allowed her to adjust to his size. His head fell into her shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into her skin while his hand gripped her thigh. Then he began to move, slow, gentle thrusts, and Ellana cradled his head, eyes closed against the sensation. She met his thrusts with ones of her own until they struck up a steady rhythm, moving with each other in near perfect harmony. </p><p>"Lady of perpetual victory," he whispered against her skin, so quietly she barely heard. "Gladly do I accept the gift invaluable of your glory." His thrusts picked up pace, and Ellana's core began to tighten. Cullen's words were becoming breathless and strained into her shoulder. </p><p>"Let me be the vessel-" he kissed her neck and moved even faster, and Ellana gave a breathless moan, threading her fingers into his curls and turning her head so their foreheads were pressed together, lips just barely touching as he spoke his prayer. "-which bears the light of your promise-" her abdomen began to tighten, and she felt the precipice draw near, her walls fluttering around him. His rhythm became irregular. "-to the world expectant." </p><p>Release, pure and blinding, rocketed through her body, and she arched, mouth open in a silent moan as her walls clamped down on him, milking him. He let out a strangled growl and gave a few final thrusts, spending deep inside her and gripping her thigh with bruising pressure. He collapsed next to her, chest heaving, dark eyes fixed on her. </p><p>"Maker's breath." He murmured, brushing a curl from her forehead. She chuckled and rolled on her side, snuggling against his chest and bestowing a long, lingering kiss on his lips. Something bloomed in her chest, a sense of warmth and belonging, a peace that she had not felt in a very long time. The smell of them was all around, and it was intoxicating, melting them together in a tangle of limbs and hair and skin. His arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her to his chest, and his other hand came up to brush her wild hair behind her ear. </p><p>"A recruitment drive." Ellana said, breaking the kiss and looking down at him, smug smile on her face. He gave her a confused look for a moment before giving a huff of laughter and rolling his eyes, pinching his brow. </p><p>"Fine." </p><p>"I'm feeling benevolent at the moment." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and he laughed, burying his face in her chest as she leaned up and trapping her in a bear hug. </p><p>"Cullen!" She squeaked, out of breath as she tried to free herself from his hold. He didn't budge, just rumbled a laugh from between her breasts. </p><p>"Who is it?" </p><p>"Stop it, you giant oaf, I can't breathe!" </p><p>"I'm afraid I'm unavailable at the moment, could you come back later?" </p><p>"Creators!" She laughed breathlessly and slipped a finger into his armpit, tickling him. He jumped and loosened his hold, and she was able to slip from his grasp, laughing. He lunged after her and caught her again, wrapping her against his chest and pressing a searing kiss to her mouth. He lay them down and pressed another kiss to her forehead, and this was how Ellana fell into the best sleep she had had in a long time, the smell of fire and their joining surrounding her, curled up against the heat of this lovely, complicated man. </p><p>Things had definately taken a turn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this took a long time, but here it is! </p><p>I wanted to write this kinky, messy chapter but every time I got down to it it just wasn't working. So here ya go, I hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Enticing Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ellana receives some troubling news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellana sighed, placing her quill on the table before her. "It is not a matter for debate, Comte Laurent. We simply do not have the accommodations you are seeking." </p><p>"Nonsense! Surely Ferelden's finest horesmaster can accommodate another hundred steeds?" The comte adjusted his mask and postured indignantly. </p><p>"According to his report, no, he cannot." Ellana clasped her hands in her lap, fixing the Comte with a look of finality. The Comte stepped away from the table, muttering under his breath. Cullen fidgeted to her right, Josephine scribbling away to her left. Ellana sighed and glanced down at her notes. It was Cullen's turn to update the nobility on the state of the army and their plans for the siege on Adamant Fortress. </p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, I will now turn the floor to Commander Cullen Rutherford for a briefing of the status of our military forces." She stood, smoothing her hands over her bodice. "Please give him your full attention." </p><p>"Your worship." The nobility inclined their heads as Ellana stood and made her way to the back of the room, her skirts swirling about her legs. Today's ensemble was a blush colored suit with two layers of gold laced chiffon making up a slim skirt and cape that protruded from beneath her arms. Josephine had insisted that the demure color would appease the nobles, but Ellana just felt like a tropical bird that had fallen into a jeweler's cache. The nobles milled about, preparing for Cullen's address. </p><p>Ellana filled a glass with water and spotted Hawke near the fruit table, looking out over the throngs of nobility with a bored expression on her face. Josephine had somehow gotten the woman into a slim gown of black silk that cut to her sternum, accentuating her muscular frame. The long portion of her black hair was pulled back into a bun, the shaved sides cut perfectly. Her painted mouth quirked up into a smirk as Ellana approached, handing her a glass of water. </p><p>"Thank you, your Worship." </p><p>"Please call me Ellie, Hawke. You know how I detest that title." The other woman smirked and turned her attention back to Cullen, who had begun corralling the nobles around the large map of Thedas. </p><p>"You've done excellent work on him, you know." Hawke's lilting voice said to Ellana. She turned to see Hawke looking at Cullen, noble face a picture of polite interest. </p><p>"Any 'work' done on him has been his own accomplishment." </p><p>"Indeed." The two women sipped their water, watching the Commander navigate the simpering nobles and their incessant questions. Leliana drew up next to Ellana, violet gown swirling around her legs. </p><p>"Are you two behaving yourselves over here?" She said quietly, grinning at the two women. </p><p>"Never, dear Nightengale." Ellana said quietly. </p><p>"Perish the very thought." said Hawke, sending a wink in Josephine's direction, who was glaring at their gaggle. Ellana quickly composed her face, and Josie turned away, rolling her eyes. "He was very taken with my cousin, you know. Solona Amell." </p><p>"What, the Hero of Ferelden?" Ellana inclined her head slightly to Hawke. "Your cousin is the Hero of Ferelden?" </p><p>"Ah yes, I remember." Leliana said, lips barely moving. "He was quite infatuated with her." </p><p>"And now she's the Queen Consort of Ferelden." Hawke rolled her eyes. "I honestly could have killed her." </p><p>"What she and Alistair have is as true as I've ever seen." Leliana said. "It will come down to who produces an heir first." </p><p>"True love is great and all, but when it's true he will not put his designs for propriety above her." Hawke plucked an apple from the tray and took a loud bite, staring at Cullen, who fixed her with a burning glare in return. "I've seen true love, Leliana. And it ended in blood and fire. True love is not the only thing in this life that matters." </p><p>"But it is surely an aspiration, no?" Leliana said. "To find the one whose soul melds with yours?" </p><p>"Your thoughts, Inquisitor?" Cullen's voice snapped Ellana back to reality. She gave him a polite smile. "I agree with you, Commander." </p><p>"As I said, the mages are quite capable..." Cullen continued the conversation with the nobles and Ellana took a drink of her water, heart pounding. </p><p>"Well managed." Hawke said with a smirk. Leliana was staring blankly at Cullen, lips pressed tightly together. Ellana watched her for a moment, as always getting the feeling that Leliana knew more than she was letting on. But she decided to drop it, electing instead to pluck a pear from the tray next to Hawke and take a bite. </p><p>As a noble was voicing his concerns about a certain trade route to Josephine, Cullen's eyes found hers over the heads of the gathered nobles, warm and weary. The pear in Ellana's hand was oozing juice down the side of her hand, and she brought it to her mouth, licking langorously up her palm and pinky. His eyes went molten black and he jerked his hand away from the map, knocking over an inkwell and staining half of Orlais. Hawke had seen the exchanged and laughed with her as Josephine and the nobles moved to grab papers and books, inquiring about Cullen's health. </p><p>Leliana shook her head next to her. "Evil woman." </p><p>"Whatever do you mean, dear Spymaster?" Avana shot her a grin as Hawke tried to hide her mirth in a swig of water. Leliana rolled her eyes, a touch of a smile ghosting across her lips. </p><p>"Have you heard from Solona, Leliana?" Hawke said once the room had recovered. </p><p>"Not recently." Leliana said. Ellana watched her closely. "Last I had heard she was at Weisshaupt. That was some months ago, and any trail from there has gone cold." </p><p>"Odd. Carver hadn't seen her either since he joined the Wardens." Hawke sighed. "I just hope she is okay." </p><p>"As well as anyone could be in her position, I should expect." There it was again, that careful, controlled look that Leliana used when she knew more than she let on. Hawke didn't appear to have caught on, but Ellana had been around Leliana long enough to know her cues. She caught the other woman's eye and gave a subtle tilt of her chin, but Leliana just shook her head, turning back to the discussions. Ellana glanced at Hawke, but she too was watching the exchanges. She sighed and contented herself with watching the proceedings. </p><p>At the end of the meetings, Ellana held back, standing at the head of the table. "Nightengale," she called, and Leliana stopped in her tracks, turning to face her. "A private word?" </p><p>"Of course, Inquisitor." Cullen shut the door behind him, casting her one last look of apprehension, and disappeared. Her tone must have been more intense than she realized. </p><p>"I will ask this once, Leliana." Ellana said as the spymaster approached her side. "And if you have ever respected me, as a friend or as Inquisitor, you will tell me the truth." </p><p>"Inquisitor, I-" </p><p>"Where is the Queen Consort?" Leliana paled, glaring down at the map before them. "Is she safe?" </p><p>"I have been sworn to secrecy, Inquisitor." Leliana said. "I cannot betray the trust of my dearest friend-" </p><p>"Leliana, I have to know I'm not sending a contingent of soldiers to kill her at Adament. Because if she is there, I have to know, so that I may attempt to extract her." </p><p>"She is not there." Leliana said. After a pause, in which Ellana straightened and folded her hands on front of her, Leliana sighed and leaned against the table. "I will only tell you this because I think you would be instrumental in making sure everything goes well. The Queen Consort is in Denerim. Has been in Denerim for the past several months." </p><p>"What?" Ellana's mind spun, the beginnings of betrayal creeping into her chest. "Why? How? Isn't she supposed to be looking for the cure for the blight?" </p><p>"She was." Leliana stood tall again, silvery eyes locking onto hers. "Until she found she was with child." </p><p>Ellana's stomach dropped. She sat heavily into her chair, leaning back against the post. "Creators." </p><p>"She is the first Grey Warden ever to conceive a child." Leliana drew herself a chair next to her and covered Ellana's hand with her own. "Ellie, this is huge. For more than one reason." </p><p>"A grey warden has never before been able to conceive." Ellana pinched her brow. "And the throne of Ferelden has an heir." </p><p>"An official one, anyways." Ellana's head snapped to Leliana, who tightened her lips as though regretting her uncharacteristically loose tongue. </p><p>"How did this happen?" </p><p>"We are not sure. I was hoping to bring her here, away from the prying eyes of Denerim..." </p><p>"To the hotbed of latest scandal and intrigue amongst Orlesian and Ferelden courts alike?" Ellana said incredulously. "Creators, Leliana, even if we could sneak her into Skyhold-" </p><p>"We can." Leliana said. "I have a route already drawn." </p><p>"You-" Ellana shook her head. "Nevermind. How far along is she?" </p><p>"We estimate four months." </p><p>"I have provided care for many pregnant women in my clan, birthed many babies." Ellana said. "But a Grey Warden pregnancy may be outside my capabilities. We would have to bring Solas into this." </p><p>Leliana released her hand and sat back, pondering. "Fine. Allow me to write to Solona and Alistair before you say anything to Solas. Better yet, if we can keep this completely under wraps until she arrives, that would be grand." </p><p>"Noted." Ellana stood, and Leliana followed suit. "Please inform me as soon as you have news." </p><p>"Yes, your worship." Leliana turned on her heel and made for the door, turning back before opening it. "Thank you, Ellie." </p><p>She opened the door and left, to be replaced shorly by a soaking wet Cullen, hair flattened against his forhead, face a picture of rage. </p><p>"What happened to you?" </p><p>"Hawke." He growled, yanking his formal jacket off. Ellana tried to stifle her giggles behind her hand, but was unsuccessful. Cullen strode over to her, still sopping wet, and gathered her up, pressing her to his chest in a massive bear hug. </p><p>"CULLEN!" she yelled, freezing water pouring down her bodice. He laughed and swung her up over his shoulder, making for the side door that led to her quarters. </p><p>Ellana didn't think of Solona Amell for the rest of the afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm about to pull empress of faith and rewrite it, and its all because of this drabble right here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>